¡¿Tranquilidad!
by Squalo Scarlet
Summary: Shikamaru pasaba un dia tranquilo... demasiado y en parte queria darse cuenta por que... ShikaIno


ow-

Pero que demonioz mi primer fic jaja! es para no creerlo pero bueno hace rato que queria hacer uno y eh aqui el resultado xP

**¡¿Tranquilidad? **

En una bella llanura se encontraba un joven de aspecto relajado, el cual era nombrado el cobarde/perezoso mas grande de todo su pueblo (Konoha) o mas bien den m-u-n-d-o, este joven llamado Shikamaru se encontraba meditando sobre lo tranquilo y pacifico que estaba tornandose su dia...

"_Un momento mi dia ha sido pacifico y tranquilo? eso no puede ser posible el pase de cumpleaños de un dia tranquilo que me regalo Ino de cumpleaños lo use a los dos dias, ademas con esa problematica mujer no se puede hallar tranquilidad ni escondiendose bajo las rocas"-_bufo cansado de solo recordar las veces en que ha tratado de escaparse de aquella rubia, pero al rato una sutil sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-

"_Puede que sea escandalosa, gritona, chillona y algo agobiante, por no olvidar caprichosa y mandona, siempre me alegra el dia con aquella sonrisa y cuando esta de buen animo_"-una pequeña gotita callo por su cien al pensar lo ultimo ya que no era muy comun que estuviera ella dichosa cuando el estaba hecho un matorral de pereza-

-Suspiro hondo y se coloco de pie mientras susurraba-se que me arrepentire-volteo a mirar con algo de triztesa aquel lugar donde hace instantes estaba acostado y emprendio su camino a buscar a la dueña de su corazon la cual ultimamente ha tratado de olvidar...

Mientras tanto en una casa la cual le hacia competencia al cementerio, ya que solo habia una persona nada mas ni nada menos que...

Una hermosa rubia que se lamantaba entre sollosos y susurros-por que... acaso no soy lo suficiente para él...-decia mientras recordaba la vez en que habia visto al "principe de sus cuentos de hadas" besar a la horrorosa BRUJA pelo de escoba de la arena-

Flash Back

Un par de amigas se encontraban entre una complicada desicion...

-Cual me llevo!-chillaba una rubia mientras le mostraba a su pelirosada amiga dos bikinis, uno lila y el otro blanco-

-Cerda lleva el que quieras-suspiraba Sakura mientras se masajeaba la cien, su amiga podia ser demasiado indesisa y eso la perjudicaba

-tu no ayudas en nada, tu enorme frente no deja que tu cerebro piense-decia entre risas Ino

Sakura estaba por responderle de la peor manera hasta que...

-Oye! tierra llamando a frente-gritaba Ino al ver que su amiga parecia haber visto un fantasma-que estas mirando...-trato de visualizar la rubia pero cierta pelirosada la trataba de entretener-

-Ja! estoy segura que viste a Lee-alardeaba la platinada esperando una respuesta pero... nada Sakura solo le seguia mostrando una que otra prenda pero...

-ya comprendo-susurro Ino al viento mientras unas cuantas lagrimas querian salir de sus bellos zafiros-Sakura vamonos-

-Ino lo siento yo...-trato de decir la joven pero la melancolica sonrisa de su amiga le rogaba por que no dijera nada y se fueran a un lugar tranquilo para que Ino pudiera dejar salir su tristeza...

Y como no? pues con la inminente y poco alegre imagen que vieron los ojos azules de esa preciosa rubia... ver a tu mejor amigo y el amor detu vida besarse desesperadamente con la rubia pelo de escoba de la arena no era para nada reconfortante... la manera en que la abrasaba... como acarisiaba su cuerpo... no es que... NO! no queria seguir presenciando aquella escena...

Fin Flash Back

Y aqui termino en su habitacion "refugiada" en un rincon de la cama abrazando a su bella almohada regañandose mentalmente no haber hido a otra tienda o no haber elegido el malnacido bikini a tiempo, claro que la estupida prenda era para poder "conquistar" al vago ese pero bah! que tonta habia sido...

En esos instantes un aparentemente despreocupado ninja meditaba entre timbrar o saltar a la ventana de su escandalosa amiga, ya que dias antes le habia metido un susto y habia terminado carcajeandose y siendo atacado por una peligrosa almohada de plumas-el chico nada mas sonreia mientras las imagenes de ese suceso hacian presencia en su mente-toda duda fue despejada, lo que no sabia es que se hiba a ser una gran desicion...

-¡Es que acaso soy tan invisible para que no me note!-por poco y gritaba Ino mientras Shikamaru estaba escuchando desde el marco de la ventana visualizando las maneras de torturar al imbesil de Sai por hacerla sufir, pero algo interrumpio y puso en blanco sus pensamientos...

-Shika acaso es tan dificil para ti darte cuenta que te amo...-dijo la rubia en un hilo de voz, mientras Shikamaru estaba por caerse... solo que se cayo para el lugar equivocado su cuerpo se estaba tambaleando al no sujetarse bien pero en un veloz intento se impulso hacia adelante solo que utilizo mas de la fuerza que necesitaba y ¡PLAST!.

Su rostro termino siendo parte de la alfombra morada de Ino, mientras la nombrada casi le da un ataque cardiaco y enciende la luz para ver aquel incauto que irrumpe sus quejidos y lamentos...

-Oh no...-susurro casi aterrorizada al notar que el que esta levantandose e interrumpiendo su secion de lamentos no es nada mas ni nada menos que el que los esta provocando

¡Rin!¡Rin! sonaba el telefono casi desesperado, la rubia tratando a toda costa de posponer su charla con el chico de las sombras va y atiente el molesto aparato

-Alo?-dijo Ino con la voz un poco temblorosa

-_Alo! INO! SOY YO SAKURA ACABO DE VER A SHIKAMARU DIRIJIENDOSE A TU CASA _gritaba una pelirosada para suerte de Ino alcanso a quitar el auricular para no quedar sorda, "_si tan solo esta tonta hubiera llamado un poco antes" _suspiraba mientras se acordaba que su tormento se habia sido pospuesto por unos instantes

-si tranquila Frente ya esta aqui para mi desdicha y casi hace que me de un infarto... se aparecio por la ventana, adios deseame suerte- hablo con algo de tristeza y suavidad

-_INO NO ME-_Sakura no alcanzo a terminar ya que Ino habia colgado el Telefono

La platinada volvio a su habitacion sin nisiquiera notar que tan solo llevaba una reveladora pijama y su cabello suelto, lo cual habia notado Shikamaru al quedar mirandola embobado mientras trataba de medio-olvidar aquel secreto que solo en sus mas locos sueños era verdad pero este no era un sueño

-Que quieres?-el silencio lo corto ella con un tono de voz frio y calculador el cual solo usaba cuando estaba dolida y eso el bien claro lo tenia

-solo queria venir a verte hoy no te...-el chico no pudo terminar ya que ella lo interrumpio

-eh estado ocupada y si no me necesitabas para nada más por favor puedes retirarte... ya conoces la salida-señalo la rubia mientras lo miraba a los ojos con ¿rabia?¿tristeza?

"_pero que le sucede a Ino ella __**jamas **__me habia mirado de esa manera"-_oye, te sucede algo problematica?-dijo algo, no, muy preocupado el joven pero sin saber que aquel sobrenombre le hiba a traer problemas

-si claro como siempre yo soy la problematica no? por no decir la inutil, la inservible la... la...-agacho la cabeza y hablo mas para si misma que para el joven-la invisible-y una rebelde lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla la cual ella borro en un instante para que el no la notara pero era muy tarde...

-pero de que estas hablando-alzaba una ceja el Nara mientras usaba el secreto escuchado a su favor **muy** a su favor-tu no eres inutil, ni inservible-a cada palabra el experto en sombras acorralaba a su "amiga" contra un muro y esta lo miraba con algo de asombro

-que estas haciendo?-dijo tratando de ser lo mas rigida posible pero le era dificil ya que estaba enfrente del hombre dueño de su alma y mente y acababa de llorar y esta inofenciva accion debilito mucho a la Kunoichi, es decir, estaba acorralada

la joven dibago tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Shikamaru la tenia contra el muro sujeto de su estrecha cintura y con sus labios contra su oido haciendo que sintiera el aliento de este en contra suyo provocando una corriente en su columna vertebral

-y mucho menos invisible... no para mi-susurro sensulmente el chico de la coleta mientras se posesionaba de aquellos hermosos labios que ansiaba probar hace mucho y no hiba a perder la oportunidad

El beso en el principio fue lento ya que Ino estaba petrificada y el bien lo sabia ni el mismo creia que habia podido actuar asi, hasta que ella reacciono y le correspondio de la misma manera, aquel inofensivo beso se fue transformando en uno mas apasionado mostrando asi el deseo y amor que sentian uno por el otro

Shikamaru palpaba la piel de esa hermosa mujer, si que agradecia que esa pijama fuera casi diminuta, mientras Ino rodeaba al chico por el cuello y acariciaba los rebeldes cabellos sueltos que hubieran poco a poco el aire fue faltando en los pulmones de ambos asi que se separaron quedando a milimetros uno del otro.

-pero... tu... y... Temari...-decia Ino con el vago aliento que habia recuperado

el tomo una gran bocada de aire y le dejo en claro-con ella estuve solo en un simple intento por olvidarte, al verte feliz con Sai-decia el mientras le acariciaba con cariño y ternura la mejilla a su amada

-creo...-suspiro mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos caoba de Shikamaru casi perdiendose en ellos-que tuvimos la misma idea... que tontos fuimos-dijo por fin al momento en que estrechaba mas a aquel perezoso que le quitaba el sueño

-Ino...-susurro mientras se acercaba a los labios de la chica-acaso era tan dificil para ti darte cuenta que te amo-fundiendo aquellas palabras con un tierno beso

Y hay ella entendio de donde habia sacado el valor (muy raro en el) de hacer todo aquello que hizo...

La habia escuchado cuando dijo que lo amaba...

**FIN**

Wow! nunca crei que hacer este fic me quitaria un **enorme** peso de encima... xD

Espero que les halla gustado =D

Por cierto ojala que **Ellie **lo lea :P soy fan de sus ficz y de la manera en como escribe *-* jaja!, y pues me gustaria saber como le parezio  
Bueno besos! adiozito xD

Y dejenme un lindo Review


End file.
